Save Me
by Snug-Tug-Chicada
Summary: Kagome's kidnapped yet again, this time, though, by someone enexpected.
1. Black Hair

A/N: Hey, ya'll! Here is my first Inuyasha fanfic! Enjoy! Please R&R. And, also, I still can't get words to be bold or italic. In the document they're italic and bold, but they won't show up that way on ff.net. So, could someone help? Maybe there's some special way. . . I dunno, but please help?  
  
Summary: Kagome is kidnapped! (What's new?) But this time, she's kidnapped by the last person in Japan that anyone would suspect.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters. . . Sadly.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Save Me Chapter 1: Black Hair  
  
"Bye Mom!"  
  
"Kagome, wait!"  
  
Kagome Higurashi stopped at the door and looked back. Her mom was walking toward her carrying another medic-pack.  
  
"Wouldn't want to forget this," her mother said, smiling pleasantly.  
  
Kagome took her hands off of her backpack straps and grabbed the box. "Thanks, Mom." She waved goodbye and headed towards the well.  
  
"Bye, honey! Be careful!" Mrs. Higurashi waved.  
  
(Right, 'cause THAT'S possible,) Kagome thought sarcastically, but she still smiled.  
  
Coming to the shrine, she slid open the doors and skipped down the stairs to the well. She was ready to hop into the well when she spotted someone sitting by it. "Inuyasha?"  
  
He was asleep.  
  
(What's he doing here?) Kagome asked herself. She crouched down in front of him. Yup, definitely asleep; head hung and his arms folded around the Tetsusaiga. She put her hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him. "Hey, Inuyasha. . ." she whispered quietly. "Inuyasha, shouldn't you be with Sango and Miroku?" No response. He was out like a light. (What could've worn him out so much?)  
  
She tried again. "Inuyasha, c'mon, let's go."  
  
When there was no response, she stood up and put her hands on her hips, frustrated. Of course he heard her, his hearing is better than anyone's. "Fine," she growled. "I'm sure you'll figure out that I left." She tucked the medic-pack under her arm and swung her legs over the frame of the well. Just as she was about to push herself in, Inuyasha stirred. She glared at him.  
  
Inuyasha blinked a few times, then lifted his head. "Kagome?" He turned and spotted her.  
  
"Oh, so you DID notice me," Kagome mumbled. "What in the world are you doing sleeping here?"  
  
He jumped up. "Well. . . I. . . Shippo was irritating me. This is the only place where he ain't gonna bother me."  
  
(So then why is he blushing?) Kagome thought.  
  
The few light that was in the room disappeared.  
  
"Actually, Kagome," Inuyasha corrected himself. "I sorta don't wanna go back. . ." He stared at the floor. Now the room was completely dark, save for the light from the streets below, which was very little.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in realization. "Oh. . ." She turned away from Inuyasha so that he was out of view and peered down the well. A few minutes passed and she heard a grunt behind her. Turning sharply, she looked around and found the now black-haired Inuyasha sitting by the open door and staring and the moonless sky.  
  
"There's not very many stars here," he mumbled.  
  
Kagome left her backpack and medic-pack by the well and climbed the stairs to sit with Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah, that's the downside about living in this time," Kagome replied. She sat down next to Inuyasha and rested her head on his shoulder. Though she couldn't see it, he was blushing.  
  
"Uh. . ." Inuyasha began, thinking of what he was trying to say. (Isn't this a little too close?) But he instead decided to keep his mouth shut.  
  
"Oh look! Make a wish!" Kagome suddenly shouted, pointing at the sky where a shooting star had just passed. (For love,) she squeezed Inuyasha's arm, (and for the shards of the Shikon Jewel.)  
  
Inuyasha thought for a while. What did he want so badly? He looked down at Kagome. (For Kagome's safety,) he finally wished. (Yes, that is truly what I desire.) He looked back up at they sky. (Kagome to be safe.)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Miroku, what do you think is taking Inuyasha so long?" Sango, the demon slayer, asked her fellow monk friend. She leaned over and peered into the well. "Maybe something happened to him."  
  
Miroku, with his sick perverted mind, smirked. "Why yes, something MUST have happened to him."  
  
Sango glared at him through the corner of her eye.  
  
"Ah the things that would make a man stay. . ."  
  
SMACK.  
  
"You have such a gross mind," Sango grumbled, walking away from the currently stunned monk.  
  
Miroku rubbed the red mark on his face where Sango had smacked him.  
  
"Ah, how I love the feisty ones. . ." he sighed gleefully, following Sango.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mom, Grandpa!"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi looked away from her spot on the couch and spotted her son, Sota, running to her from the front door.  
  
"Sota, what were you doing outside, I thought I told you to go to bed?" Mrs. Higurashi worried.  
  
Completely ignoring the question, Sota continued when Grandpa came into the room. "It's Kagome! She's with some weird black-haired guy in the shrine! They're LAYING together!"  
  
Automatically, Mrs. Higurashi dropped her magazine, sprang from her seat and ran to the well with Grandpa and Sota following. She stopped at the door and swung around the corner, getting a good look at this man who dared lay with HER daughter.  
  
Kagome was sleeping with her head on his chest, and the man was sleeping, too; his head resting on hers and his arm wrapped around her.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled with full rage. Kagome jumped awake immediately and rubbed her eyes, ears ringing. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, LAYING HERE WITH-" Mrs. Higurashi paused. The man stood up, angry from being woken up. He looked so familiar. . . that kimono. . .  
  
"Mom, it's just Inuyasha," Kagome yawned.  
  
"But, where's his white hair and ears?" Sota asked, way confused.  
  
"Hey, what's the big idea?! Can't a guy get some sleep around here?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi blinked and watched Inuyasha put his sword and sheathe back in his sash. Inuyasha looked up.  
  
"Could you NOT stare at me?" Inuyasha snapped.  
  
"Inuyasha! Don't be so rude! Show some respect!" Kagome fumed.  
  
"Oh," Mrs. Higurashi said quietly. "As long as him holding you like that was just a simple hug. I don't want him holding you in ANY other way."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other then quickly glanced away, blushing. Then Kagome spoke up. "But Mom, it's not like anything went on, we just. . . fell asleep. Don't you trust Inuyasha?"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi thought for a minute. "Yes, I do. I trust him to protect you against demons and that sort of thing. But he IS still a boy, and-"  
  
"HEY! Listen, if you think I would try anything on Kagome at all, then you've got it all mixed up," Inuyasha spat. "I'M not the one you should be worrying about, it's the pervert mo-"  
  
Kagome grabbed his arm and smiled innocently. "Kay, well now that this is settled, I guess we should be going! Bye Mom!" She dragged Inuyasha into the well and ended that conversation quite abruptly.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
A/N: Well, there's the first chapter! Sorry it was so short, but I couldn't really think of much! 'Kay, well please review! Thanks you guys for readin! 


	2. A Wicked Scheme

A/N: OMG. Thanks you guys for reviewing. I can't believe how many reviews I got within a few hours of posting it. ^_^ I feel special, thanks! And thank you, HanyouGal, for lettin me know that it's called a sash. It helped lots. Okay, I promise to try and make this chapter longer. But I warn you, I was writing it off the top of my head, so I don't know how good it is. Anyway, please review and tell me how lame it is. Enjoy!  
  
*-*~*-*  
  
Save Me Chapter 2; A Wicked Scheme  
  
*----*  
  
"Come on, Inuyasha! Don't take it so personally!"  
  
Kagome peered down the well at Inuyasha.  
  
"What's he so upset over?" Shippo, the fox kitsune, asked Kagome. He hopped from the frame of the well to Kagome's shoulder.  
  
Kagome sighed, "He's just being his typical self." Then she shouted back down the well, "Seriously, Inuyasha! What's your problem!?"  
  
Inuyasha, who was sitting in a corner at the bottom of the well with his arms folded, growled in return, "She thinks I'm some sort of pervert!"  
  
Kagome screeched in frustration. (I should just 'sit' him right now,) she thought. Instead, she tried the logical way of settling this; through conversation. "No she doesn't! She's just concerned, that's all!"  
  
Bad choice of words.  
  
"CONCERNED?" he spat.  
  
Kagome groaned and flumped onto the ground. She closed her eyes in annoyance. (He took that the wrong way.)  
  
"Oh, so now she's CONCERNED that you're with me? Does she think I'm gonna-"  
  
"JUST SIT! SHUT UP!"  
  
BAM.  
  
There was a moan from inside the well. Shippo jumped back to the frame and stared down into darkness. "Inuyasha? You okay?"  
  
Silence. Kagome realized her mistake. During the argument, she'd forgotten that Inuyasha was in his human form. . . (Oops.)  
  
A few seconds passed.  
  
"Ow. . . KAGOOMMEE!!!" fumed Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey, Kagome, Inuyasha sounds really ticked off. I thought he was used to you sitting him. Hm?" He looked at Kagome. She was quiet, almost as if she was scared.  
  
"KAGOME! GET DOWN HERE, NOW!" Inuyasha continued to growl. "COME HERE!"  
  
Kagome stood up and smiled sweetly down the well at Inuyasha. "Heh, you can get out on your own. . . right? Heh. . ."  
  
"Just get down here," he grumbled through gritted teeth. "I need to speak with you. . ."  
  
Kagome gulped. "Hey, Shippo, why don't you go tell Sango and Miroku that we're back, okay?" Kagome said shakily.  
  
"Are you sure, Kagome?" Shippo asked.  
  
"KAGOME!" Inuyasha roared.  
  
"Yes, Shippo! Hurry!" Kagome replied to Shippo. She took a deep breath and climbed down the well.  
  
*MEANWHILE*  
  
A white-haired demon sat in a tree near the Bone-Eater's Well. He studied Inuyasha and the human girl he cared for so deeply. They had just climbed back out of the well. He'd been listening to them argue for some time now, and man, were they ever so annoying.  
  
"Jaken," the demon growled to a small demon on the ground.  
  
"Yes, Milord?" the demon called Jaken replied.  
  
"This plan of yours is beneath me." He looked back at the arguing humans. "It will only waste my time. I could take him right now, while he is vulnerable."  
  
"B-but, Lord Sesshomaru, that would be unwise. Would you honestly slay those humans in front of an orphan child?"  
  
Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and watched the human girl picking flowers behind Jaken.  
  
"My lord, I don't understand why you allowed her to travel with us, she only slows us down. Why don't you abandon her somewhere?"  
  
Sesshomaru stared at Jaken with anger. "Do you DARE question my decisions?" He said it calmly, but there was still a hint of rage in his voice.  
  
Jaken bowed in apology. "Forgive me, that was most uncalled for."  
  
Sesshomaru looked back at the humans. The girl named Kagome had just yelled 'sit', and Inuyasha fell flat on his face. Kagome huffed and left the well, heading straight for the forest where Sesshomaru was.  
  
"Jaken, take Rin back with Ah and Un," Sesshomaru ordered. "I will be there shortly."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Miroku, KNOCK IT OFF!"  
  
Shippo stopped running and looked around. (Miroku and Sango must be close by,) he thought. (Sango is already yelling at him.)  
  
But actually, she was GIGGLING.  
  
"Hee hee. . .stop that," she giggled again.  
  
"Huh?" Shippo was confused. Normally, there would be smacks and shouting being heard, not laughing.  
  
He came to the village and saw Miroku and Sango walking together toward Kaede's hut. Miroku was wrapping his arm around her waist and flirting big time. He slid his hand down her back and groped her butt. She turned around with a huge smile on her face; but then she spotted Shippo.  
  
SMACK.  
  
"Get your hands off me, you sick pervert!" she snapped, slapping Miroku hard on the face. "Don't ever touch me again!" She left him standing there, bewildered, as she walked to Kaede's hut with Kirara on her shoulder.  
  
Miroku was stunned. He looked around and saw little Shippo standing by the forest. "Ah. . ." Miroku followed Sango into the hut.  
  
"Wait, you guys!" Shippo shouted after them, forgetting about what just happened. He ran into the hut with them. "I wanted to tell you that Inuyasha and Kagome are back."  
  
Sango looked up from playing with Kirara by the fire. Miroku sat down across from Sango and next to the sleeping Kaede. He smirked. "Oh, so he's finally back from his lovely session with Kagome and her-"  
  
CLOMP.  
  
Sango threw a piece of wood at his head and he fell over. "There are children in the room. . ." she muttered. Miroku looked around.  
  
"I only see one," he replied.  
  
Another piece of wood was thrown at his head. "Very funny," Sango snapped.  
  
Shippo continued, "Anyway, they're in a fight again."  
  
Miroku rubbed his head. "I'm sure Kagome can take care of herself."  
  
"But he's human and he's really ticked off because Kagome told him to sit."  
  
Miroku seemed careless. "I am sure that they will settle it like they always do."  
  
"Miroku, I think Shippo is trying to get us to help her, don't you see that?" Sango said.  
  
"I just don't want her going home again," Shippo whined, ready to cry. He pouted at Miroku, and Miroku gave in to those pitiful eyes.  
  
"Alright, let's go."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome stomped through the trees and bushes, red with anger. "Why do I even bother with you, Inuyasha?" she mumbled to herself. She heard a rustle above her and looked up. She stopped walking and saw a flash of white. At first, she thought it was Inuyasha, but then she remembered he currently had BLACK hair. . .  
  
She was getting scared. Deciding it wasn't a good idea to stick around all alone, she turned back to Inuyasha and started running to him. He was just coming into view, still sprawled on the floor. She was getting ready to shout out to him when the flash of white stopped right in front of her.  
  
She gasped.  
  
Without a word, the man wrapped his arm around her and covered her mouth. Then he sprang from the scene so quickly that not even a leaf rustled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha still laid flat on the ground. It hurt too much to get up. He heard footsteps approaching. "KAGOME!" he yelled to the person standing next to him. "WHY WON'T YOU STOP-" He paused, looking up. That wasn't Kagome. . .  
  
"You're always so reckless," the woman next to him said. "Where is Kagome, anyway?"  
  
"Oh, Sango," Inuyasha stumbled. He sat up. "What do ya mean, 'where's Kagome'? She just left for the village."  
  
Miroku stood next to Sango. "No she didn't. She never came to the village."  
  
Inuyasha was in the process of dusting himself off when Miroku's words hit him like an arrow. He turned sharply. "What? I swear that that's where she went."  
  
They looked around. The sun was starting to rise.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you sure she didn't go into the well?" Miroku asked seriously. "Perhaps you should go check."  
  
Inuyasha flew to the well and looked down. "No, she didn't. This isn't the way she went." He ran in the direction that he had seen Kagome heading in. The sun was rising higher now, and Inuyasha's claws started to grow back. His eyes turned gold, his hair turned white again, and his dog-ears returned. Coming to an abrupt halt, he took a deep breath in.  
  
Sango and Miroku caught up to him.  
  
"What is it?" Sango whispered.  
  
Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Sesshomaru."  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
A/N: Okay. . . so it's a LITTLE longer. OoOoOo, a cliff hanger. ^_^ Ok, so not really, but I'm trying my best here! Thanks for reading and please review! 


	3. Searching

A/N: WOOT WOOT! Third chappie!  
  
Oh, hey guys and gals I have a question. . . Sesshoumaru can fly, can't he? I mean, I've seen him fly a few times, like when he got his arm chopped off. You people remember that episode, right? The part where he flew was when Inuyasha charged but missed and then Sesshoumaru wrapped him in his lil' furry thing. Then he says, "How can you think, that with your dirty blood, you are my equal?" He was sorta flying then, right? He looked like it to me! Well anyway, the point is that if he flew in that episode, then he can fly in my fanfic, okay?  
  
Enjoy!  
  
*-*  
  
Save Me  
  
Chapter 3: Searching  
  
~~~~{--------  
  
Inuyasha dashed through trees and over rocks, following his brother's scent. Why in the world would Sesshoumaru, of all people, kidnap Kagome? (No time to think of that now,) Inuyasha thought. (I've just got to find Kagome.)  
  
Miroku's words still echoed in his head: "Perhaps it was Naraku."  
  
What did he mean by that? If it was Naraku, then he would've just attacked. Naraku would have no need for Kagome. (But then again,) Inuyasha pondered, (neither does Sesshoumaru.)  
  
Suddenly he remembered something.  
  
"Damn."  
  
His brother's scent had led him to a large river. He had lost their scent due to the flow of the water. Sesshoumaru and Kagome had either crossed the river, or traveled downstream to wash away their trail.  
  
Either way, Inuyasha had lost them.  
  
He dropped to his knees and punched the dirt.  
  
"I'll kill you for this, Sesshoumaru. . ."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Miroku, what did you mean earlier when you said that maybe it was Naraku?"  
  
Miroku looked at the kitsune sitting on his shoulder and tightened his grip on his staff around Sango's waist.  
  
"I was simply wondering if perhaps it was Naraku disguised as Sesshoumaru," Miroku informed Shippo.  
  
Sango, who was in her armor, looked over her shoulder at Miroku. "But wouldn't Inuyasha still be able to recognize Naraku's scent? Sure, Naraku is powerful, but I don't think he's strong enough to hide his smell."  
  
"I suppose you're right." Miroku cupped his chin in deep thought. "But what would Sesshoumaru want with Kagome? Surely he's not planning to use her powers like Kouga did."  
  
Sango gripped Kirara's fur. "And we definitely know Naraku wouldn't use her for that. Not only does he despise Kagome because of her sacred arrows, but he has nearly all of the Shikon Jewel. So maybe it really WAS Sesshoumaru."  
  
Kirara swerved down into the trees and landed right in front of Inuyasha, who was sulking slowly back from the river. He looked up at the small group.  
  
"Did you find Kagome?" Shippo asked hopefully.  
  
"Inuyasha sighed, "No. Their trail led me straight to a river." He pointed behind him with his thumb to indicate that that was where the river was. "I lost them." he slumped to the ground and sat cross-legged.  
  
Miroku and Sango hopped off of Kirara. Shippo jumped over to Inuyasha and looked up at his sad face.  
  
"Come on, Inuyasha!" he insisted. "You can't give up now! Let's keep looking for her!"  
  
Kirara, still in her large demon form, shuffled over to Inuyasha and curled up behind him, supporting his back. Inuyasha patted her head.  
  
"Do. . . do you think he. . .killed her?" Inuyasha whispered.  
  
Sango was surprised by his question. "Inuyasha! How could you even THINK such a thing! If you didn't smell her blood then she's still alive." When Inuyasha remained silent, she started to worry. She asked quietly, "You didn't smell her blood, right?"  
  
He sighed again. "No. But there's other ways of killing people that don't include using sharp objects."  
  
"Let's go!" Shippo persisted.  
  
"Where should we start?" Inuyasha asked depressingly.  
  
"It doesn't really matter where we start," Miroku said. "Shippo is right: we can't just give up. Speaking of giving up. . ." He crouched down in front of Inuyasha and narrowed his eyes. "It is quite unlike you to just give up. What's with you?"  
  
"Face, Miroku. Keep your face at a distance," Inuyasha joked, standing up. "Look, it's pointless to try and follow their trail. It was washed away at the river, remember?"  
  
Miroku stood up. "Follow your nose."  
  
"I just told you-!"  
  
"If they crossed the river, you can pick up their scent on the other side, can you not? Have you tried THAT yet?"  
  
"Uh, well no. . . not really," Inuyasha stuttered.  
  
Miroku sighed. "Somehow I always knew your brother was smarter than you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"LET GO OF ME!"  
  
Sesshoumaru tightened his grip on the teenage girl. "Would you stop being so noisy?" he asked calmly.  
  
"Noisy? NOISY?!" Kagome shouted, kicking her legs around wildly. She held on tight to Sesshoumaru's only arm so she wouldn't fall. "I'll show you noisy! "INUY-!"  
  
Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrist and dropped her. Kagome screamed, but then she realized Sesshoumaru was still holding on to her, she was just dangling in mid-air.  
  
Without looking anywhere but ahead of him, Sesshoumaru asked quite boredly, "Would you have me let you go here?"  
  
"Kagome looked down at the treetops whizzing by underneath her. She gulped, summoned up all of her courage, and said bravely, "Yes."  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked evilly and loosed his grip, still not looking at the girl, who was screaming yet again.  
  
"I would be happy to drop you here, and then take you head-"  
  
"OKAY! I'LL SHUT UP!"  
  
He finally looked down at her and pulled her back up to his chest. He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her to his body firmly under her ribs. Kagome shut her eyes tight, trying to avoid seeing the distance between her and the ground.  
  
"I'mgonnadieI'mgonnadieI'mgonnadie. . ." she mumbled to herself.  
  
"Yes, you are," Sesshoumaru stated. Kagome was filled with fear, up until his next words.  
  
"But not by MY hands."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"MIROKU!!"  
  
Sango, Shippo, and Miroku rode on Kirara and met up with Inuyasha, who had gone pretty far from the river and was now infuriated.  
  
They landed and Inuyasha was right up in Miroku's face.  
  
"They crossed the river," he mimicked Miroku's words in a squeaky voice, then shouted, "Yeah? THEN WHY THE HELL CAN'T I PICK UP THEIR SCENT?!"  
  
The wind shifted direction.  
  
"Perhaps-" Miroku began, but Inuyasha cut him off.  
  
"Perhaps? STOP USING THAT WORD!" He took a deep breath through his nose to calm himself down, but then a familiar aroma caught his attention.  
  
"Inuyasha, what-" Sango began asking, but Inuyasha silenced her with a gesture of his hand. He sniffed in again and then sprang to the top of a tree and let the wind blow in his face. He closed his eyes and breathed in heavily the familiar scent of Kagome.  
  
"I'll save you, my dear Kagome."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~~~~{-----  
  
A/N: OoOoOo. . . he called her 'dear'. ^_^ Yay! So, I bet you're sayin "Oooh, what's next?" Aren't ya? Huh, huh, are ya, are ya? Well, read the next chappie that'll be up in a week or so and you'll find out! XD Well, please review! *Really hyper*  
  
Thank you, everyone, for reviewing! That's the most reviews I've ever gotten! And I promise that the next chapter is longer then all of these chappies have been, kay? So hang in there! 


	4. Secrets Revealed

A/N: Lookie!! Chapter four! How are all those anxious reviewers out there? Well, hang in there! If this chapter doesn't give you some hints, then nuttin will.  
  
As a warning, I have only seen up to episode 52, and therefore I haven't seen the episode where Rin is abducted. I have seen a few screenshots though, and believe me, I was majorly confused when I saw Kagome holding the crying Rin. Then I was REALLY confused and lost when Sesshoumaru was walking away from Rin and Kagome and at the bottom of the screen it said that someone was saying thank you. So, anyway, let's just say that this whole story takes place after like. . . episode 52 but before episode. . .55.  
  
Hey, thanks, Frozen Lightning, for all your cheery reviews! They're very entertaining! ^_^ And I thank everyone else, too, who reviewed. You guys make my days brighter.  
  
Oh, Tsume Yamagata, you'll find out in this chapter if he's gonna be evil or not, so hang in there, kay?  
  
And, as a new tip you'll need ta know: by putting ~'s around a section of words, it means it's a flashback.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
*_*_*  
  
Save Me  
  
Chapter 4: Secrets Revealed  
  
~~~{-----  
  
"So you're saying that Naraku and Sesshoumaru joined together?"  
  
Inuyasha glanced up at Sango from his place by the fire and replied, "Yeah." He laid Kagome's bow on his lap and ran his hand over it.  
  
"But, why would you think that?" Sango asked.  
  
Miroku cut in, "Because they've joined up before. Naraku had given Sesshoumaru a human arm with a Jewel shard imbedded in it so that he could wield the Tetsusaiga."  
  
Shippo also joined the conversation, "Yeah, but eventually Inuyasha got Tetsusaiga back, and Sesshoumaru retreated." He pet Kirara. "But we didn't actually meet Naraku then; it was Sesshoumaru's vassal who had told us Naraku was the one who gave Sesshoumaru the human arm and the poisonous insects."  
  
Sango thought for a while. She looked back at Inuyasha. "Then why would they join together now? Sesshoumaru has Tokijin; he doesn't need the Tetsusaiga anymore."  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "Yeah, I know." He stared at Kagome's bow again.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha," Shippo said, noticing Inuyasha's gaze, "you've been obsessed with that bow all night. What's up with that?  
  
Inuyasha froze.  
  
Sango looked over at Inuyasha. "I've been wondering the EXACT same thing."  
  
He looked up and blushed. "Uh. . ."  
  
"Yes, you sure have been attached to her things today," Miroku observed.  
  
"Do you really miss her that much?" Shippo asked. He started pouting. "Though I can't really blame you, I miss her too. . ."  
  
Inuyasha stuttered, "Uh. . . who said I m-missed her? I never said that! I'm just m-makin sure it's in good condition so she can fight when I give it to her!" He set the bow down and folded his arms. "I'm only concerned about her, I n-never said I missed her."  
  
Sango and Miroku looked at each other and grinned.  
  
"Anyway," Inuyasha continued, still blushing, "you guys better get some sleep." He snatched Kagome's bow and quiver from the ground and sat on the nearest tree branch, folding his arms around the bow. He leaned against the tree trunk. "We'll be heading out first thing in the morning."  
  
There was a silence, a shuffle, and a huge WHAP.  
  
"PERVERT!" Inuyasha heard Sango yell.  
  
Then he heard Miroku say, "You sure don't keep the same tune for very-"  
  
SMACK.  
  
"Will you guys quit fighting!" Shippo squeaked. "Miroku, can't you control yourself for at LEAST one night?"  
  
There was more rustling and arguing, but Inuyasha simply sighed and ignored them, closing his eyes.  
  
"Pervert. . ." he mumbled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You don't need to-ugh- tie me up!"  
  
Kagome wriggled and struggled against the ropes that tied her hands tightly to the wooden pole. She looked around the village. (I can't believe they took me to the slayers' village,) she thought. (Why the heck would they be staying HERE?) She spotted the little toad demon, Jaken, standing by Sesshoumaru. That's right, she remembered that stinking toad, and now, since Sesshoumaru was deprived of one arm, Jaken had been the one to tie her up.  
  
"Stupid toad. . ." she grumbled, shifting against the ropes again.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched her intently through narrowed eyes. "Jaken," he said, without looking away from Kagome, "where is Rin?"  
  
Jaken stuttered. "Well, uh, she uh. . . she left e-earlier to t-the f- forest."  
  
"Alone? You let her go off ALONE?" Sesshoumaru growled, scowling at the demon.  
  
"Y-yes, b-but she went w-with Ah and Un, and I g-guarantee that she will be safe with t-them."  
  
"Sesshoumaru continued staring coldly at Jaken who cowered behind him.  
  
"P-please forgive me," Jaken apologized, bowing.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned and walked to the broken gates of the village. "Stay here." He ducked his head and walked under the crashed door and disappeared into the forest.  
  
A few moments passed in silence. Kagome eyed Jaken evilly. (One day,) she vowed, (I'll kill that stupid little frog.) She groaned in disappointment. (Augh, Sesshoumaru will probably just bring him back with his dumb sword.) She looked up and gazed at the stars.  
  
"I wonder who Rin is. . ." she said quietly to herself.  
  
Jaken overheard her and snapped, "How dare you ask such a question! It is none of your business!"  
  
Kagome shot a cold glare at him. "You don't need to be so rude. It wasn't even a question, I was just thinking out loud, you ugly turd!"  
  
"Who are you calling ugly?" He aimed his staff at her. "You are the hideous human who is tied up. You're so helpless, I could-"  
  
He was interrupted by a loud crash. They both looked toward the noise. There, at the village gate, stood Sesshoumaru, narrowed eyes that seemed to glow red with anger. He had kicked the broken door from the doorway. "That's enough."  
  
"Y-yes, Lord," he bowed. "Forgive me."  
  
Sesshoumaru growled, "Be quiet. Get out of my sight."  
  
Jaken quickly scurried out of the area and into the nearest hut.. Sesshoumaru walked the rest of the way through the gates. Following him was a small human girl, pulling along a two-headed demon.  
  
Kagome watched the girl following Sesshoumaru with wide eyes. (He really HAS gone soft,) she thought. (That must be Rin. She's so young. . .) In Rin's other tiny hand were two apples and a dead fish on top of the apples. She spotted Kagome and bowed respectfully. Kagome responded with a slight nod.  
  
"Rin, do not talk with her," Sesshoumaru commanded calmly. Of course Rin, being the little angel who does everything Sesshoumaru tells her to, pretended that Kagome wasn't even there.  
  
"Yes, my Lord," Rin replied cheerfully. She tied Ah and Un to the stump of a dead tree and carried her food over to the fire. She sat down on a log across from Kagome, jabbed a stick through the fish, and began cooking it over the fire.  
  
Kagome stared at the little girl. "Are you Rin?" she asked.  
  
Rin ignored her and continued frying her fish.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes. . ." She looked down at the apples on the ground next to Rin. Her stomach started growling, and she realized how long it had been since she'd last eaten.  
  
Attempting to make friends with the girl, she striked up conversation. "So, why are you here? Did Sesshoumaru kidnap you or something?" Kagome paused and thought about what she'd just said. (That was dumb of me to say. Why would he be so worried about her if he had kidnapped her?)  
  
Rin still didn't answer. Now Kagome was frustrated.  
  
"How rude!" she snapped. "The LEAST you could do is acknowledge that you heard me!" She still got no response. "Don't ignore me like that! ARGH!"  
  
Sesshoumaru stood from a distance and watched the amusing Kagome go bizzurk.  
  
Kagome finally gave up and hung her head, trying to doze off. However, she was too hungry to sleep, and instead just closed her eyes, thinking of things OTHER than food. She heard footsteps and opened her eyes, head still hung. There was an apple in front of her. She looked at the hand holding it, then up at the person's face.  
  
It was Sesshoumaru.  
  
He was crouched down in front of her, offering the apple to her. He put in on the ground, walked behind Kagome, and burned through the ropes with his claws. Then he silently walked away.  
  
Kagome rubbed her wrists, shocked and confused. A sudden memory hit her. She had thought she was going to die. . . and. . .  
  
~Yes, you are. But not by MY hands.~  
  
(He's turned soft,) she thought, picking up the apple and staring at it. (He took in this little girl. And now, after trying to kill me all those times, he won't hurt me.) She watched Sesshoumaru walk away.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered.  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped walking and peered at Kagome out of the corner of his eyes. She was eating the apple slowly, deep in thought.  
  
The still air turned into a sudden gust of wind. Sesshoumaru looked up at the night sky as the wind suddenly stopped.  
  
"Naraku."  
  
Kagome and Rin looked up from the fire. (That's odd,) Kagome thought. (I can't sense any Jewel shards.)  
  
Sesshoumaru lunged over the gates and sliced through the trees with his poison whip. He landed back inside the village as the trees fell to the ground. The whip disappeared into his claws. He turned his gaze to the top of the fence.  
  
There stood Kagura, who had apparently dodged Sesshoumaru's attack.  
  
"You again," Sesshoumaru growled, placing a hand on Tokijin, ready to strike if necessary.  
  
Kagome had dropped her half-eaten apple in her haste to stand. Rin's fish was now burnt as she stared at Kagura in fear.  
  
"Lower your guard," Kagura said, fanning herself. She spotted Kagome by the fire.  
  
(Oh great,) Kagome thought sarcastically, (now there's TWO villains. Gee, don't I just feel as safe as can be.)  
  
Rin wasn't trembling anymore, but she still kept her eyes on Kagura. Her fish was long gone; she had dropped it in the fire. "She hasn't come back for me. . . has she?" Rin whispered to herself.  
  
Kagome stepped in front of the girl protectively. Really, though, there was no point in protecting her because she knew Sesshoumaru would do that just fine.  
  
"Have you come for her?" Sesshoumaru growled, hand still gripping Tokijin.  
  
Kagura fanned herself again. "Not yet. You still have two days before your deadline." She covered pert of her face with her fan. "Unless, of course, Inuyasha gets here before that. Then we may have to bend our plans a bit. . ."  
  
"Plans. . ." Kagome pondered. "Plans about. . . wait a minute. . ." She shouted to Sesshoumaru, "Hey you! You made a pact with Naraku, didn't you!? You jerk! You're gonna pay for this big time, mister! Get over here and-!"  
  
"Silence!" Sesshoumaru roared, louder than ever. "You are only hastening your death."  
  
Kagome lifted her hand to the collar of her shirt and took a step back. (I gotta get outta here,) she thought. (Maybe I could sneak away. . .)  
  
Sesshoumaru pulled Tokijin from his sash and charged at Kagura. But she jumped out of the way and flew off on her feather.  
  
"We shall meet again shortly," she called from the sky as she disappeared into the clouds.  
  
Sesshoumaru sheathed his sword and jumped down from the fence. Suddenly he appeared right in front of Kagome. She gasped. Then he reached forward and lifted her off the ground by her throat. He narrowed his eyes in anger and growled, "Jaken! Where are you?"  
  
Kagome started choking.  
  
"JAKEN!" Sesshoumaru repeated, squeezing Kagome's neck.  
  
"Y-yes, my Lord?" Jaken peeked around the corner of the hut he had concealed himself in.  
  
"Tie her up." He threw Kagome, and she slammed against the pole. "I don't care how you tie her up and I honestly could care less what you use to tie her up. Just make sure she stays where she is."  
  
Kagome laid face down in the dirt and coughed loudly. She looked up at Sesshoumaru and coughed again. Sesshoumaru continued walking away.  
  
"Hey," she said coarsely, coughing yet again, "you jerk. . . what's with you?" Sesshoumaru stopped walking and looked back at Kagome, who rubbed her sore throat. "You continue to amaze me, you know that? One minute. . . you're this huge softie, and the next, you're throwing me around!"  
  
"Be quiet," Sesshoumaru commanded.  
  
Jaken wobbled over with some ropes. He reached for Kagome's hands, but she shoved him away.  
  
"And what's with this Kagura thing?" she continued, ignoring the pain in her neck. "You joined with Naraku? Do you think you need HIM to kill me? What, you can't destroy me yourself?" She slowly climbed up on her hands and knees.  
  
Sesshoumaru fully turned around and stared down at Kagome. "You-are a brave little girl."  
  
Completely ignoring his comment, Kagome continued with the insults. "You must be scared, huh? Yeah, that's it! You're afraid of Inuyasha, so you became a sissy little ally of Naraku so he could kill me and defeat the weakened Inuyasha! You are so pathetic!"  
  
Sesshoumaru advanced on the kneeled teen.  
  
"That's right, you can do it! Just kill me! I'm a lousy human, right!?"  
  
Rin couldn't bear it any longer. "Stop!" she screeched. She ran over to Sesshoumaru and stood next to him. "You must show Lord Sesshoumaru respect." She looked up at him. "He deserves it."  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes softened as he looked down at the small girl. It seemed sort of. . . fatherly.  
  
(Wait just ONE second,) Kagome thought. (Fatherly? FATHERLY? Oh, I give up.) She sighed and slumped back against the pole. She folded her arms. Jaken ran over to her, determined to carry out his lord's order.  
  
"Don't bother," she grumbled. "I'm going nowhere."  
  
She reached forward and picked up her ant-covered half-eaten apple and threw it into the fire.  
  
Sesshoumaru stepped toward Kagome.  
  
"If you wish to know," he began, "why Kagura came this evening. . . then I will tell you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha looked down at the bow and arrows in his lap.  
  
He couldn't sleep. Not with Kagome under Sesshoumaru's control. She was probably dead by now, with the way Sesshoumaru's mind works. He sighed and looked at the sky through the leaves of the tree. (No,) he thought. (I can't leave her there; I can't wait until morning.) He started standing up on the branch when a small figure jumped in front of him.  
  
"WHOA!" He looked at the shape sitting in front of him on the branch. "Shippo! Why'd you scare me like that?!"  
  
"Inuyasha, I can't sleep," Shippo whispered. "I miss Kagome." He jumped on Inuyasha's chest and said, "Let's go get her now! We gotta get there as soon as we can, or else Kagome might become dog food!"  
  
Inuyasha swung the bow and quiver over his shoulder. "I was just thinkin' the same thing." He stood up. "Let's go."  
  
Shippo jumped up on his shoulder, and Inuyasha jumped from tree to tree, following Kagome's scent, not realizing that he was leaping right into a trap.  
  
*_*~~~~~{-------- *_*  
  
A/N: Wow. Phew. That sure was a long chapter! Be proud! It's big and pretty and. . . not really that exciting, but hey, it's long, okay! And I'm feeling proud of myself. ^_^ Please review!! 


	5. I'm bored again you guys

THIS IS ONLY A TEST!  
  
. Tee heee hee.... Hee... SNORT!  
  
Okay, anyway, if any of you are getting this little blee bleh bloo of an author's note, then my test is now filed as**:** Positive.   
  
Um... yeah, now I feel bad... I mean, after all, I'm breaking the rules and stuff... But guys, you won't report me right? I LOVE YOU!!! {Pleading eyes}  
  
Anyway, for anyone who is reading this dear old story of mine and not reviewing... well, that's just **mean**. My attitude towards my writing is very serious. When I become an adult I want to be a writer more than anything in the world (you know, a _professional_ writer who gets paid.) So, PLEASE review, even if you didn't like it! I accept flames, and actually I greet them... with a huge hose... a_hem_. I haven't checked the "Don't allow anonymous reviews" for a reason, you know! I LIKE reviewers! You all make me feel so much better. Please? Thanks. MUAH! {kisses!!}  
  
Oh, and for those of you reading this now... PLEASE read Locker Partners! I have only gotten six reviews, and shyboi doesn't count because I begged him to. I was really looking forward to that story. I have it all planned out, even the ending! So PLEASE do me a favor and at LEAST check it out? Thanks, you're a doll. XD In a good way, I mean...  
  
Love ya guys! {Not really, I mean I don't wanna make out with you or anything of the sort... o.O} Here's a sneak preview of the next chapter! (Even though I lost the file, I managed to retype some of it. Yay me!)  
  
{{o.o}}  
  
"Where is Inuyasha?"  
  
"Uh, why ask me? What, do you think I ATE him or something?"  
  
Sango raised an eyebrow. "It's possible. That hand of yours is pretty strong."  
  
"Come to think of it..." Sango added, glancing around her surroundings briefly. "God, Miroku, did you suck up both of them?"  
  
{{}}  
  
"Where's my Kagome?"  
  
Inuyasha growled, "She isn't yours!"  
  
"Where is my Kagome?" Kouga repeated forcefully.  
  
"It's none of your business! Buzz off, wolf boy!"  
  
Kouga placed his fists on his hips. "Where is she? Why can't I smell her anywhere?"  
  
"Grr... Why don't you just butt out!? Go chase some little bunnies around or something!"  
  
{{teehee}}  
  
Okay, that was short, but I didn't want to give too much away!  
  
Oh, by the way, I have now seen up to episode 66, so I'm going to put details in the story that weren't there between episodes 52-54. . Not meaning to confuse you...  
  
Go on, Kouga! I'd like to see you chase those little bunnies. It would actually be kind of... fun! XD 


	6. Isn't it Ironic?

A/N: I am so, so, so, SO sorry for the extremely long wait! Lucky for you, I'm still alive; here's chapter five. Please enjoy yourself, and as a note, I like changing characters' behaviors, so if you think some of the things here are the things Sesshoumaru or any other character wouldn't actually do, just remember that I have a very imaginative mind. Changing things is my specialty.

* * *

**Save Me**

**Chapter 5**

**Isn't it Ironic?**

MEW.

Sango yawned and blinked a few times, trying to wake up. She stretched her arms out and then stared groggily at the kitty beside her.

"Ohayou, Kirara," she yawned, petting her small cat demon. Kirara mewed again and closed her eyes, enjoying the soft caress behind her ears. Sango looked up at the tree above her only to find it Inuyasha-less. She blinked hard at the branch. Yup, definitely gone.

She looked around curiously but once she spotted the man sleeping nearby—

SMACK.

Poor Miroku… thought he didn't stand a chance, which he didn't.

He jerked up from his cozy sleep and stared wide-eyed at the air, purely unfocused. "I didn't do it! I swear to you, by God I am not guilty! I was in no part of it, you have no proof-" he stopped abruptly and slightly turned his head to face Sango. "Hey there, dear Sango. I have a reasonable question to ask you-"

"You've already asked me, and _no_, I _won't_ bear you-"

"Why did you hit me? I am clearly nowhere near you."

Ah and right he was.

There he was, minding his own business, his back against the tree and his staff in his arms, dreaming away about beautiful women. That is, until Sango _rudely_ interrupted him.

Sango ignored him. "Where is Inuyasha?"

"Well, I assume he is-" he cut himself off once he looked up at the tree branch and realized that Inuyasha was currently not where he suspected. He looked back at Sango. "Uh, why ask me? What, do you think I _ate_ him or something?"

Sango raised an eyebrow. "It's possible. That hand of yours is pretty strong."

Miroku rolled his eyes.

"Come to think of it…" Sango added, glancing around her surroundings briefly. "God, Miroku, did you suck up _both_ of them?"

"Huh?" Miroku grunted, puzzled.

"Where's Shippo?"

* * *

"Inuyasha! Slo-o-w-o-w-ow down!" 

Shippo clung desperately to Inuyasha's kimono, teeth gritted and eyes shut tight.

"Wimp," Inuyasha snorted. "You're still afraid of heights? You're the saddest excuse for a demon that I've ever seen!" He jumped from tree branch to tree branch, Shippo annoyingly clutching onto his shoulder.

"Please? Just slow down a little bit?"

"Look, do you want to rescue Kagome or not?"

"Of course I want save Kagome, just please… slow down a bit!"

Inuyasha landed on the tree branch and stopped, not even bothering to brace himself for the next lunge. Instead, he reached over his shoulder, snatched Shippo by the tail, held him over the ground in mid-air, and—

PLOP.

Shippo looked up from his place in the dirt and rubbed his sore behind. "That wasn't very nice, Inuyasha!"

"Keh," Inuyasha shrugged, grinning. "If you're going to complain the whole way there, then you can find her on your own." He turned, bent his knees and braced himself to jump; but then he froze. A familiar, disgusting scent was heading his way. He stood up straight and growled, facing the direction in which the scent was coming from.

As if on cue, a whirlwind of dust came gusting below the tree, zipping past Inuyasha. Then out spun the wolf demon, Kouga. Inuyasha turned as a low snarl escaped his lips. Kouga paid no attention to him, and instead looked around, as if searching for someone.

"Where's my Kagome?"

Inuyasha growled, "She isn't yours!"

"Where is my Kagome?" Kouga repeated forcefully.

"It's none of your business! Buzz off, wolf boy!"

Kouga placed his fists on his hips. "Where is she? Why can't I smell her anywhere?"

"Grr… Why don't you just butt out? Go chase some little bunnies around or something!"

That threw Kouga over the edge, but he pretended to ignore the last comment and instead snapped, "If it's nothing then why the hell do you look like you're going somewhere important?"

"Just go back to whatever is left of your pack, you rabid dog!"

"Dog! You wanna test that theory, albino kitten?"

"What the hell did you just say! At least _I_ didn't need help in destroying a certain clan of demon birds that were barely a challenge!"

Shippo whipped his head back and forth between Inuyasha and Kouga as they continued to snap snide remarks back and forth at each other. He rolled his eyes. "Inuyasha!" he interrupted. Both demons shut up and looked down at the kitsune. "I know you hate him but can we please continue the search for Kagome? Why waste time with Kouga? Let's just go!"

Kouga turned back to Inuyasha. "Search? What, you lose her again? I guess you're not even strong enough to watch after my woman. I knew I shouldn't have left her with you!"

Inuyasha clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. "Shippo you little creep…"

"Inuyasha…" came a soft moan from Inuyasha's left.

His fists slowly relaxed and he opened his mouth in slight shock. _Was that… Kagome's voice?_ He and Kouga slowly turned their heads toward the voice. Inuyasha peered down and the woman.

Her dark, wavy, raven hair swayed in a breeze that wasn't even there, and her head was cocked, staring at Inuyasha. He looked into her eyes. She _looked _like Kagome, but her eyes were dark and lifeless, with no emotion at all. Just black pearls, staring into nothing.

"K-Kagome?" he whispered slightly.

The woman dipped her head and spoke one word through her pale lips. "Inuyasha…"

He hopped down from the tree, still a yard or so away from her and asked lightly, staring down at her clothes, "W-what are you _wearing?_"

Kouga had caught her scent right away, unlike Inuyasha, and didn't even step an inch closer. He'd also caught the wrongness in her; her clothes weren't the same. She was wearing a dark blue urushi haori decorated with red roses and was tied with a red butterfly obi belt and a short skirt that was a tad darker than her top.

Shippo jumped up into the girl's arms screeching happily, "Kagome! Are you all right?"

She didn't respond.

Inuyasha slowly walked closer to the Kagome-look-alike. "Are you okay?"

She set the little fox on the dirt and stepped up to Inuyasha. She rested her head on his chest and gripped his haori. "Help me…" she whispered.

Inuyasha wasn't just confused, he was lost. Finally, he closed his gaping lips and breathed in through his nose, and that's when her smell licked into his senses. He shoved her back and placed his hand firmly on Tetsusaiga.

The girl backed up and a mist surrounded her as she faded away.

Shippo looked up. "Was that Kagome? Why was she acting so weird?"

Inuyasha stared into the fog where the girl disappeared. "That wasn't Kagome, Shippo. She was nowhere near Kagome."

* * *

Kagome lifted her head and stared at the nearly black clouds._ Maybe Inuyasha won't come for me in time. Naraku will win, and so will Sesshoumaru._ She looked down, a small lump forming in her throat. _Why does it always have to be me? I'm like bait for a shark… or garbage: tossed aside when I'm no longer needed. How selfish of him…_

A soft stirring interrupted her train of thought. She turned her gaze across the fire where Rin slept soundly on the log. Any second she could easily roll over into fire, and that's what Kagome worried about most. Quickly she piled dirt into the flames until they flickered out. Smiling at the small girl, she leaned back onto the pole, thinking of how sweet Sesshoumaru was to have taken Rin in like that.

Speaking of…

Kagome's smile faded as she scanned the village. Where _was_ Sesshoumaru? And what about Jaken? A surge of hope rushed through her. Maybe now she could escape! Searching every corner, every tree, she looked around the village again. Still there was no sign of either demon.

Careful not to make a single sound, Kagome crouched on her toes. She crept slowly to the gateless fence, trying her hardest not to kick any stones as she tiptoed across the dirt. Keeping alert, she rested her back against the wooden fence, her hair swaying in the breeze. Slowly she poked her head around the corner and looked around. No one was in sight, so she took her chance and bolted straight through the doorway to the forest.

Before she could even get two feet away from the gate, a thin pole-like stick was thrust in front of her. Her ankles collided with it one after another and she fell forward with a screech. Only then as she lay flat-faced in the dirt did she realize that it was a staff, not a stick.

"Ow…" Kagome grunted. She spun around and leaned on her hands, searching for the source that caused her to hit the ground.

There in front of her stood the one and only Sesshoumaru, holding Jaken's Staff of Skulls in his right hand and staring down at her. His eyes bore into hers, as if he was staring straight into her very soul. Jaken came stumbling from around the corner, panting heavily. Sesshoumaru violently tossed the staff back to him, eyes still locked on Kagome.

_They set me up!_ Kagome assumed. She shuffled backwards on the ground and sprang up, sprinting down through the forest to the path leading away from the slayers' village. She knew she had to put _some_ effort into escaping.

But of course, that was totally pointless.

Sesshoumaru cut her off, snatching the tie on her uniform firmly in his hand.

"You pathetic mortals are so predictable."

He dragged her back to the slayers' village at top speed. Just as they entered the gates, a voice called out, stopping Sesshoumaru dead in his tracks. The impact of his sudden brake sent Kagome tumbling to the dirt.

"Kagome!"

Palms and knees supporting her weight, Kagome stared with wide eyes at the soil underneath her. Was she imagining it, or did she really hear that voice call to her? Slowly she raised her chin toward the sound of the voice. There, on the other side of the awakened Rin, stood a white-haired man, two puppy ears propped on the top of his head.

"In…Inu…yasha?" They gaped at each other before she shoved from the ground and bolted toward the hanyou. Once she'd reached him and Rin had scrambled out of the way, she slid her arms around his torso, burying her face in his chest.

"Inuyasha…!"

He hugged her close, resting his cheek on her scalp. "Kagome, are you alright?"

Sniffling, Kagome looked up into his amber eyes, a tear streaming down the side of her nose. "I was so scared. I thought you wouldn't come for me in time…"

He looked over Kagome's shoulder and glared at Sesshoumaru, eyebrows scrunched and lips curling into a smirk, showing his canine. Sesshoumaru stared right back at his half-brother, not a word spoken and with no change of expression.

Stepping back, Kagome looked around. "Inuyasha… where are Sango and the others?"

The grin disappeared quickly from his face as his eyes fell back to the schoolgirl. "Uh… they're on their way."

She narrowed her eyes. "You left them behind?"

"No! They're just too slow. I needed to find you…" He stepped forward and pulled her back into his embrace.

_That's odd…_ Kagome thought. _Would he really leave them like that? Wait a minute…_ Her eyes scanned the area. _Is that a jewel shard I sense?_

Lifting his hand behind Kagome's back, Inuyasha flexed his fingers, readying his claws.

_I don't see anyone…_

He lifted his claws higher into the air.

_Wait a second_… Kagome's eyes went wide. _What if-?_

She placed her palms on Inuyasha's chest, shoving him away. Out of the clear blue, she shouted, "SIT, BOY!"

Nothing happened.

She gasped, stepping back with her hands raised to her waist as she yelled again, "SIT!"

Still, the rosary on Inuyasha's neck didn't react. He narrowed his eyes at her. "What…"

"Sit!" she continued screeching.

"Kagome, why-"

"SIT! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!"

Inuyasha kept staring at her, confused.

Taking a step away from him, Kagome tripped over her heel and fell back on her rear end.

He reached a hand out to her, worried expression planted on his face. "Kagome!"

"**NO! **Get **away!**"

For the first time in a while, Kagome was completely terrified. Inuyasha wasn't here to protect her, she couldn't protect herself without weapons, and even Sesshoumaru wouldn't provide much assistance.

"Kagome, what's your problem?"

Suddenly a rush of anger replaced fear. This wasn't Inuyasha, so how _dare_ he act like him. Fists clenched at her side, she bolted up from the ground. She didn't step closer to the man in front of her, but the distance was enough. She wouldn't go down so easily.

"You tricked Kikyou," she growled, "and I may be her reincarnation, but I'm smarter than she was or ever _will_ be. Stay away from me, you disgusting, foul, cowardly excusefor a man." Finally she stepped up to him, resting her hands on his shoulders. "And don't you _ever_ touch me again, Naraku!" A white aura flowed around them both. Naraku' golden eyes widened as a bluish-purple blast exploded from Kagome's hands, sending him flying back sometwenty feet. His form singed and glowed white, small bolts of lightning flickering around him as the cloud of dust cleared.

Kagome stood, legs spread with clenched fists, panting in fury.

Naraku forced himself to sit up, and then he slowly and sloppily lifted one leg, then the other, and stood from the dirt. Angling himself to face the priestess, he lowered his head, glaring at her from under thick eyebrows. Slabs of skin dangled from the corner of the smirk on his lips. Sharp, red eyes bore from the friendly, curvy shape of Inuyasha's. The once straight silver hair was now blending into a black, wavy texture, down to his tailbone. White, fluffy dog-ears were stuck in between the transformation of cupped canine ears to human. He was taller now, with broader shoulders. The illusion of Inuyasha was rapidly fading as Naraku's now torn kimono was becoming clearer to see under the red. His smirk spread along his features as he grunted a deep 'ha' under his breath.

"You're getting feistier by the days, _Kagome_," he growled, dark voice returning.

Kagome gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes, lifting her hands directly in front of her, palm facing palm. A lighter blue lightning was forming again in between her hands. "I'm getting really_ sick_ of you!" she roared, the blue lightning becoming a sphere. The ball enlarged as she spread her arms, glowing with rage. "TAKE THIS!" Her hair flowing wildly around her with the gust from the lightning, she straightened her arms toward Naraku, sending the large blast hurling at him.

The dark demon's lips curled back evilly, showing his upper teeth, and he lifted his hand, spinning around to reveal a small albino girl with a mirror in her hands.

Kagome's eyes went wide as she watched her own attack come hurtling back at her. Like a deer in the headlights, she stood frozen in shock, everything glowing white around her. Then all of a sudden she felt two thick arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her off of her feet and into the air. She heard the explosion behind her and felt the gust of wind swirling around. The earth trembled as she landed back on solid ground, toes bending as she slowly fell to her knees. The arms released her just as a small, brown ball of fluff hopped in front of her.

Her eyes widened as she squealed in fright.

* * *

"Looks like it might rain…" 

"Kirara! Hurry and try to follow Inuyasha's scent before the rain comes!"

The trio flew through the sky, Kirara hot on Inuyasha's trail.

Miroku's eyes surveyed the area, recognizing the mountain ahead and the forest. "Sango, is this not the way we travel to your village?"

She let her view fall around her. "Mmm-hmm." She nodded.

Suddenly an echo of a thunder-like boom surrounded them, and the trees shook as ahead of them a bright blue light filled the sky.

"What was _that?_"

"Sango, I think we'd better hurry," the monk stated, calm yet with worry.

Lips apart and eyes enlarged, she glanced over her shoulder. "What?"

"That may very well be your home indeed."

* * *

"Kagome!" 

"Oh, Shippo, it's you!"

The teen wrapped her arms tightly around the furry little fox, relieved.

"Kagome!" a deeper voice exclaimed.

The girl looked up, surprised. "_Kouga_?"

Dashing to her, the wolf shoved Shippo away and dove to his knees, pulling Kagome into a tight embrace. "I'm so glad I got to you in time!"

She didn't hug him in return; instead she sat with a dumbfounded expression while her arms lay limp at her side. "You…?"

"_Excuse me_! But I believe **_I_** was the one doing the saving here, wolf boy!"

That voice...she'd recognize it anywhere.

"Now get outta my way. Kagome's got some thanking to do."

A clawed hand reached out and snatched Kouga's ponytail, ripping him away from the schoolgirl. The wolf landed to the side with a grunt.

Kagome blinked at the man in front of her who was glowering down at Kouga. "Inu…yasha?"

"Huh?" he peeked at her from the corner of his eyes.

She began to rise slowly, and then she charged at him, sliding her arms around his chest. "Inuyasha!" She buried her face into his red haori.

"H-hey," he stuttered, a hint of pink crawling across his features. He certainly surprised Kagome when he, too, wrapped his arms around her back, then suddenly jumping away from their spot, dragging her with him.

They parted, and with Kagome slightly confused, Inuyasha looked to the dirt where they had stood only seconds ago and noticed a feathered stick jutting from the ground.

"An arrow?" the girl pondered aloud. All of a sudden the arrow faded into a violet smoke that blended with the air.

Kouga, who had stood a while back, also stared at the mist. "It's poison."

Inuyasha raised his kimono sleeve over his nose and stepped in front of Kagome, backing up. The trio lifted their eyes in the direction the arrow had come. A woman was hovering in front of Naraku, who was standing on the wooden fence; his appearance completely reverted back to normal. In front of him, the girl's black hair flowed in a nonexistent breeze around her, dead brown eyes staring down on Inuyasha and Kagome. In her hand she held a bow, relaxed at her hip as if she'd just taken a shot.

The half demon narrowed his eyes at the girl, recognizing her from earlier events.

Naraku's lips curled back into a smirk. "I don't believe you've met my new incarnation. Or perhaps you have, Inuyasha…"

"Don't pretend you don't know," Inuyasha growled through gritted teeth. "Wasn't it _you_ who sent her to fool me into thinking she was Kagome!"

"That girl… is supposed to be me?" Kagome noted quietly. "But she's so sad…"

"Indeed it was," Naraku continued to Inuyasha. "Obviously she was successful. You truly believed it was _her_, didn't you?"

Inuyasha didn't respond, instead he snatched the bow and quiver from his shoulder (which Kagome _somehow_ didn't notice) and tossed them to the priestess behind him. She clumsily caught the bundle and stared at the back of his head.

"Show them, Kagome," he encouraged, "how strong you are. Apparently Naraku failed to see it the first time, but I saw, and I know you're better than them."

She blinked at him for a few seconds, and then she nodded and set her bow in place along with an arrow, aiming at the mirrored image of herself.

"Kagami, fight," Naraku whispered loud enough for the woman ahead of him to hear.

His new incarnation lifted her hand in the air beside her head, purple poison glowing in her hand and then forming into an arrow. She pulled it back on the string and quickly released it, sending it plundering toward the miko.

"KAGOME! Watch out!" Inuyasha yelled, turning to push her out of the way. Time seemed to slow down as the schoolgirl released her arrow, a moment too late.

"Kagome!" a new female voice called.

Kagami swerved delicately out of the way of the schoolgirl's arrow.

Life caught up to itself; suddenly there was a fast whooshing sound as Kagome covered her face with her arms. Wind gushed past her and there was a thumping sound of stone against bone and the whirring faded.

Feeling no pain, Kagome peeked through one open eye to see Inuyasha looking to his right. She followed his gaze, lowering her arms. A man and a woman, riding a large cat demon, landed on the dirt, the woman grabbing hold of a giant boomerang, which had swerved back to her. Kouga came bounding over to stand in front of Kagome as if to be a bodyguard.

"Sango, Miroku!" Inuyasha declared.

"You all right, Kagome?" the monk asked.

She nodded.

Naraku licked his cold lips. "Hm, being the hero, are we, slayer?"

Sango narrowed her eyes at the demon and clenched her teeth, growling, "Naraku!"

"I've got a gift for you, dear Sango."

Her eyes shot open wide as she breathed a light "huh?"

To the back right of Naraku, the leaves on the tree shook and a young boy dressed in a black suit with emerald armored shoulder, elbow, and shin guards appeared from the greenery, jumping over the fence and charging at Sango.

"Kohaku!" Sango pleaded as Kirara leaped to the side. Her brother landed with a thud on his feet, following after the trio, swinging his weapon violently in Kirara's direction. The feline continued to dodge the attacks as Sango shouted over her, "Kohaku! Please! Be strong!"

Kirara took one giant leap backwards, and the monk and slayer both jumped off, Sango refusing to draw her weapon while Miroku stood with his staff in his hands in front of him.

"HOUSHI!"

The monk flipped his body in the direction of the female voice, gritting his teeth. Only a flash of white was seen before a sharp pain kicked him backwards and he fell down into the dirt.

"No, Miroku!" the woman slayer cried. Kirara nudged her aside, away from Miroku as the sharp blade of Kohaku's weapon whizzed passed them. Sango climbed onto the cat's back, and Kirara flew up into the air. Before she could even turn around to retrieve the monk, Kohaku was already bringing his blade down on Miroku's throat.

"NO!"

CLANG.

The echo of steel continued to ring. Kohaku was thrown back. There, hovering over Miroku stood the half-demon, Tetsusaiga in hand. Sango sighed in relief.

"You okay, Miroku?" Inuyasha asked, reaching to his friend with his free hand.

"Yeah," the monk grunted, "thanks." He gladly took Inuyasha's hand and pulled himself up from the ground, eyes locked tight in pain. Sango and Kirara landed beside him. Kagome, with Shippo on her shoulder, came dashing over, resting a hand on Miroku's shoulder blade. Kouga wasn't far behind her.

"Are you all right?" she soothed. Miroku nodded.

Behind them, Naraku could be heard laughing loudly, low at first before rising. "This is _my_ army!" The young group turned to face him. Hovering front of him was Kagami, beside him in the air on a large, fuzzy white feather was Kagura, on the fence was Kanna, and down on the ground Kohaku slid to a halt, weapon raised. Inuyasha growled.

"It's a shame that what little help you may have had has decided to desert you."

Kagome's breath caught in her throat. "Sesshoumaru…" she whispered to herself as her eyes scanned the area.

"_Wrong_."

Suddenly a glowing, vine-like cord whipped under Naraku as he leapt from his position on the wood, just in time to dodge the attack. In his place landed a silver haired man. His hand fell to the side, and the whip slipped back into two claws. Naraku landed on a decrepit rooftop below. Red eyes locked with gold, and he grinned.

"Hmm, what a surprise," Naraku's low voice rumbled.

A low growl escaped Inuyasha's throat as he faced the pale demon. His shoulders slouched forward as he brought his other hand firmly on the handle of Tetsusaiga, and his right foot slid back in a defensive stance.

Kagami swerved around and aimed her bow at the crescent moon on the forehead of the silver-haired man. He stared unwavering at her as her right hand dragged the arrow far back along the string, aiming carefully. He grinned as she freed the arrow. Swiftly he twisted to the side and deftly caught the dart in his up-faced palm. Golden orbs glared from under his thick eyebrows as the arrow in his hand melted away. Still, the girl held no reaction, instead another violet cloud formed into an arrow, and she set it in place.

"You are too stupid for your own good," he spoke smoothly, lifting his claws as he attacked her head-on with incomprehensible speed. Kagami's arrow whizzed passed him unnoticed as his hand came down with the intention of murder. Though he didn't show it, astonishment overcame him when she soared around behind him, completely evading the assault.

The silver-haired demon landed with his back to Inuyasha.

"Well, you always have another surprise for us don't you, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked half-heartedly. "Will we catch you saving some bunnies or somethin' next?"

He glared over his shoulder at her and growled, "When will you learn to hold your tongue?"

She brought the tips of her fingers to her lips and whispered an apology.

Kouga leaned back and whispered, "Who the hell is that guy?"

She breathed back, "Inuyasha's older brother."

He nodded, as if that explained everything. "Ah, gotcha."

"Bored now," Naraku's deep voice mumbled. His figure faded and disappeared as his harsh laugh echoed all around the village. Quickly, white glowing orbs replaced where he stood, then they covered the sky.

"Ah, damn it all!" Inuyasha growled.

"Are those demon orbs?" Kagome wondered aloud. Soon enough her question was answered as all sorts of snake-like demons, dragons, and other creatures charged them from the spheres. Gasping, she yanked an arrow from its quiver, setting it onto the bow. Suddenly she paused and spun around. Where could she release the arrow? The demons were attacking from all directions!

Sango stepped forward, left foot ahead of the other, and swung her heavy weapon in the direction of the front gate. The boomerang easily cut through the hoard of demons, but it wasn't enough to stop them all. The weapon swerved back to her and she snatched it by the leather that wrapped around the end, quickly bringing it down on the demons that neared, Kirara at her side.

Sesshoumaru lifted the Tokijin above his head and brought it down. A blast of lightning rapidly traveled through the pack of beasts coming from directly ahead of him, disintegrating them without much effort. He stepped to his left to dispose of those creatures, sword raised. Unexpectedly, Inuyasha's hip collided with his, knocking him out of the way.

"Stay out of this!" the half-demon roared. "This is my fight!" He raised the Tetsusaiga and swung it, screaming, "Wind Scar!" Golden streams wiped out the mass of demons.

The full-demon's blade came down on his half-brother's as he conveyed, "Says _you_."

They pulled away from the deadlock as a bundle of half-circle blades hit the mud where they had stood not too long ago. Inuyasha gritted his teeth and glared up at the sky where a familiar incarnation sat atop a snowy feather. She lifted her fan and flipped it back, sending more bright blades toward the hanyou. Inuyasha lifted his sword to block the attack, but in front of him leapt Sesshoumaru, Tokijin vertically raised, deflecting the blades. He then plunged into the air toward Kagura, ignoring his little brother's growls below him.

The wolf demon's foot crushed a snake's skull that had charged at Kagome. She released her arrow above Kouga's head, and it sliced through the few beasts that were attacking from behind him. Shippo had long gone and dashed under the stairs of a hut by now. Kouga glanced up with a smile but it quickly disappeared as he shouted, "Kagome, get down!" She ducked without question as Kouga leaped into the air and punched the small dragon demon aside.

Sango and Miroku attacked the demons side by side.

"Get back," the monk warned, lifting his right hand. He unraveled the prayer beads and unleashed the wind tunnel, pulling in what he could before Sango shouted to him to stop. Naraku's famous poisonous insects appeared, as if challenging him. Miroku sealed his hand and shouted to the air molecules, "Naraku, you coward! Why don't you come out and fight!" He was only answered with more demons.

Kirara roared from behind Sango and she whipped around just in time to block an attack from her brother's chained scythe. "No!" she pleaded, raising her boomerang against every strike. "I will not fight you!"

Miroku knew it would be difficult enough for Sango to keep her brother at bay without all the side trouble, so he and Kirara kept the pack off of the female slayer's back so that she could hold off her brother.

"Damn it, Sesshoumaru!"

Inuyasha jumped up and swung Tetsusaiga at his brother to get him to move from Kagura, then as Sesshoumaru landed back on soil, Inuyasha followed suit, bringing Tetsusaiga down on the upraised Tokijin

"Are you going to fight me or Kagura?" It was more of a statement than a question. Inuyasha bared his fangs before pushing back and spinning. He brought his sword up to protect himself as his feet reached dirt, the blades from Kagura's fan skimming along the steel.

It was then as his older brother headed towards the incarnation that he heard Kouga's voice rain out, "Kagome! Get down!" Quickly he spun to see the wolf kick aside a dragon demon. The hanyou dashed over and stood in front of the schoolgirl, bringing the wind scar to the demons' fate. Kouga, a yard or so behind Kagome, ended the lives of oncoming hellions.

Inuyasha turned to her. "You okay?"

She nodded with a smile. "Thanks-"

The hanyou's eyes went wide as he watched an arrow collide with her left shoulder, silencing her voice. Time slowed to an unreal pace as another arrow came skewing over his shoulder and slamming into the flesh of Kagome's chest. Another penetrated her stomach and another pierced her right shoulder, cutting through the strap of the quiver of arrows. A light gasp escaped as her grip on her bow loosened. The red wood skidded on the dirt.

Time slowly became more normal as Inuyasha stretched a hand out to her. "Kagome…" The arrows faded into a misty poison as Kagome dropped to her knees. Inuyasha automatically let Tetsusaiga hit the ground without care, a loud thunderclap echoing across the sky as he did so. He rushed to her side, catching her before she fell forward.

Kouga whipped around just in time to see her fall, and he came sprinting to her aid, but Inuyasha's growl stopped him.

"I've got her! Just go!"

"Wha-hell no!" He took another step forward.

"Get rid of the demons! I've got her!"

Though uncertain, Kouga oddly obeyed him and attacked any demon that approached.

Inuyasha laid the girl back onto his lap, her head supported by his forearm. "Hey," he whispered. She groggily blinked, trying to focus on his face. She gritted her teeth in pain, bringing a fist to her shirt.

"You make wounds seem… so easy to handle," she managed to croak. The blood that soaked her uniform from the four wounds was tinted maroon, almost purple. She lifted her left hand to his haori and tugged on the fabric, trying to lift herself. "Help me up, would ya?" Before he could even move, a pain shot through Kagome's shoulder and arm, causing her to yelp and release his kimono, lying back on his lap. "Never mind… maybe I'll rest here for a while…"

Inuyasha's mind was still trying to process what was happening. It was all so fast… one second she was smiling up at him and the next here she lay, soaked in poison and blood. It couldn't be real…

"Hey, Inuyasha," Kagome grumbled. He was knocked back to reality, gazing down at her as she continued, "Do me a…favor, would you?" She dug her hand into the small pocket of her green skirt, pulling out a clear, tiny jar. Inside the Jewel shards seemed to shine. "While I'm sleeping... would you protect these for me? Wouldn't want Naraku getting them… now would we?"

With his free hand, Inuyasha took the bottle in his claws. "Kagome, you should keep them."

"No, no. I can't... exactly make sure they're safe… if I'm snoozing away…"

"No, Kagome…"

"Oh… so now you're… sleep-depriving me?" She managed to cough out a laugh. "Man, this hurts… how can you handle a gaping hole… in your gut?" Suddenly her eyes widened slightly as she gazed over his shoulder. It seemed as though all of her strength returned as she forced her hands on the dirt to push herself up, then her palms landed on Inuyasha's chest, shoving him to the ground. She let out a painful grunt. That's when Inuyasha realized it: She pushed him aside so he wouldn't get hit by that arrow that was now in the side of her rib. The poison smoke faded. She smiled down at him.

"Idiot!" he snapped, gripping her upper arms and sitting up on his knees. Her legs sprawled across his lap, she gripped his haori. "What were you thinking! You're already hurt!"

She only looked into his eyes, swallowing back the knot forming in her throat. Slowly she planted her forehead below his shoulder muscle on his thick arm. "Aren't…. you always stupid… for me?"

He stared into her brown eyes and watched as the pupils spread along the irises. A small tear streamed across the bridge of her nose and dropped onto the red fabric.

"Kagome?"

There was no response.

He brought two clawed fingers to the flesh of her neck behind her jaw to search for a pulse.

There was none.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 


End file.
